


獨占欲

by beautywind



Series: We [3]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 08:54:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16260860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautywind/pseuds/beautywind
Summary: 本篇是接在《We》跟《互相尊重》的續篇，艾迪就被吃醋的猛毒給醬醬釀釀了。





	獨占欲

在丹家中打電動打到很晚的艾迪拗不過猛毒的死纏爛打，答應對方在離開後去買垃圾食物彌補他身心受創，雖然艾迪吐槽猛毒看起來很有活力的樣子，哪像是受創了？

腦中的聲音有些惱怒：「看來有必要讓你好好了解我的痛苦。」

艾迪不知是迎面吹來的寒風比較冷，還是知道共生體能做出什麼來的威脅因此打顫，在大街上縮了縮脖子的艾迪正往24小時開放的速食店走去，他替自己辯駁：「這只是個遊戲，而且你自己後來還不是玩瘋了？差點被丹看到。」

猛毒的反應很不以為然：「那才不重要。上次不就當著那個店主的面前吃了一個人，你還不是沒意見？」

「不！我有意見好嗎？只是那個是……壞人，所以勉強讓你做了。」艾迪反駁的聲音有點高亢，招致路人的關愛眼光，他立刻立起衣領遮住自己側臉放低音量續道：「但是丹不一樣，如果他想研究你或什麼的，我……我不想讓你被當成研究品，就算丹是個只想幫忙我的好人。」

聽到艾迪的關心跟維護之意，猛毒非常興奮，大量黏液匯聚到艾迪下身要表達他忠實的反應。

站在速食店門口的艾迪大叫一聲，用風衣壓住下體道：「給我住手！今天我們才談過互相尊重的！」

就在此時，速食店的門被推開，一個陌生男人沒看路不小心撞了艾迪一下，後者踉蹌差點跌倒，猛毒及時在對方背肌粘成一張網，往前將宿主彈了回去。

「對不起，我沒看到你……艾迪？」陌生男子語氣從驚慌參了點欣喜，艾迪也隨即認出對方是自己大學時代的朋友，雖然失聯一陣子，但沒想到會在這邊遇上。

對方熱情的抱住艾迪，還親了他的臉。

腦中的聲音抗議：「他是誰？幹嘛親你？噢嘿，他手放哪！」

艾迪翻了個白眼：「這是人類遇到熟人的打招呼方式，好嗎？」

猛毒聽到這句話立刻嚷嚷：「我也要！！」

艾迪小聲的回嘴：「你跟我根本形影不離，幹嘛還需要親親抱抱呀？」

隨後那個朋友反問艾迪在說什麼，後者急忙搖頭說沒事，但體內那個聲音纏著他一直問不就是形影不離才算是「熟人」嗎？盧到艾迪答應回家再說後才滿意的閉嘴。

原本那個故友還想約艾迪去酒吧，但知道猛毒餓了一整天，如果不快點回家拿東西餵食共生體的話，自己會遭殃，艾迪只好跟對方交換號碼表示下次再約。

艾迪買了比平常份量還多的垃圾食物跟一大包巧克力才抵家，打開電視好死不死又轉到愛情電影，女主角也是跟熟人打招呼親臉頰。

面對立刻換台的艾迪，猛毒表示：「你給那個傢伙電話號碼，所以你果然也很在乎對方？」

「我們大學時代不僅同班還是室友，很熟的，只是中間失聯了。交換手機號碼是人類的基本交流呀？怎麼了嗎？」被薯球燙到手的艾迪舔了舔自己的手指，漫不經心的回道。

猛毒似乎對食物失去了興趣，大量的黑色黏液匯聚到艾迪的下體，套弄起來的同時也分出支流刺激著艾迪的乳頭，艾迪嗚咽一聲抓住自己的褲子跟T恤道：「等等、我只答應你要親親跟抱抱而已，沒有要做這件事，今天沒有！」

黑色黏液似乎無視艾迪的抗議，甚至淺淺戳刺著艾迪的馬眼讓他倒抽幾口氣，宿主勉強嚥下口中的食物求饒：「你是不是在鬧脾氣？我跟你道歉就是了，至少讓我吃完……」

察覺艾迪腦中想著的是稍早不該拿著火焰噴射電動遊戲中的觸手怪，而非真的意識到他生氣的點是什麼，猛毒追問：「為什麼要道歉，你做了什麼壞事嗎？」

套弄的動作雖然放慢下來，但這讓宿主似乎覺得更加難受。

「我今天打遊戲的時候太超過了，對不起。讓你餓太久我也很抱歉，嗚、嗯！」皺緊眉頭緊抓住椅子的艾迪雙腿忍不住打顫，他突然有點後悔這麼早回家，如果剛剛答應酒吧的邀約，是不是就不會被整了？

讀出艾迪的心思，猛毒低沉響起的嗓音像鼓棒輕輕敲擊宿主的耳膜：「艾迪，你似乎還不知道自己做錯了什麼呢……」

黑色的黏液形成觸手直接灌入艾迪體內，這讓人類咿的一聲趴倒在桌上，滿口叫嚷著等等、住手，但猛毒今天似乎吃了秤坨鐵了心，要讓艾迪知道錯在哪。

黑色的觸手很快分岔成三條，每一條都故意用不同的頻率戳刺著男人的體內，即使艾迪已經哭得不像話，有生命的觸手依舊沒停下，他知道宿主的身體已從不間斷的抽插取得快感，依次被頂到前列腺、精囊的感覺過於強烈，艾迪的陰莖不需要他的愛撫也挺立得青筋爆突。

「哈啊、啊……猛毒、快停、停下……嗚、不管我做了什麼我都跟你道歉、咿！」艾迪還沒講完，體內的觸手前端便長出了吸附的小口，一次一次都親吻在艾迪脆弱的腸壁，受不了刺激的艾迪心裡只想著拜託快點結束，一邊害羞的感覺黏液沿著他的大腿內側不斷流下。

觸手摩擦腸壁的同時擠出大把的黏液，確保艾迪不會受傷的同時又讓頂弄更加順利，最後精囊被壓迫的感覺過於強烈，艾迪嚎叫著射了出來，他捏緊桌子的邊緣讓自己的氣息稍微平穩才開口：「你滿意了沒？現在可以讓我吃飯了吧？」

猛毒的黏液緩緩爬過艾迪身上的刺青，像是在愛撫一樣，享受著男人因高潮而瑟瑟顫抖的身軀，而後他開口拒絕艾迪，如同艾迪平時不讓他吃人頭那樣堅定：「不行，我們還是很餓。」

他一邊說，在艾迪體內的三條觸手便合併成一條粗壯的黑色肉棒，肆無忌憚抽插了起來，雖然今天沒什麼開拓，但憑借大量的黏液分泌，宿主原本繃緊的身軀也緩緩放鬆，艾迪一邊埋在自己手臂內承受著撞擊，喉頭一邊擠出甜膩的悲鳴，猛毒很喜歡此時的艾迪，這樣可愛又脆弱的模樣，真想一舔再舔。

猛毒想到什麼就做什麼，從艾迪頸後分泌出來的頭迫不及待的張口舔弄艾迪的臉，當艾迪想將自己臉藏起來的時候，後穴的撞擊就會越發用力彷彿在警告他，可憐兮兮又沒膽的宿主只能乖巧的露臉讓猛毒伸長的舌頭舔弄，包括他的眼淚、他的汗水似乎都被舔光了，最後當舌尖敲了敲他緊咬的下唇時，艾迪只停頓了幾秒就微微張嘴讓猛毒進來，腦中的聲音卻催促他張大一點，有些色情的命令讓艾迪忍不住夾緊後穴，被操弄的感覺更為鮮明，頭皮都有些發麻的艾迪無意識的把嘴張得更大，好能承接猛毒的親吻。

舌頭不僅捲了好幾圈纏住艾迪的舌頭攪動著，猛毒滿意的感覺當他的舌尖滑過上顎時宿主還會微微的打顫，但是這樣還不夠，當他深入艾迪的喉嚨時，艾迪發出嗚噁的抗議，猛毒雖然停下，但恰恰壓在那個令艾迪有些反胃卻又不至於無法忍受的地方。

腦中響起的聲音說：「 **艾迪，舔我** 」。

舔……？艾迪的眼神有點迷濛，似乎無法消化猛毒的要求。

面對迷茫的宿主，猛毒低沉的嗓音再次響徹於艾迪的耳畔：「就像你看過那些片子一樣，用你的嘴、你的舌頭。」

艾迪腦中想起那些女優怎麼幫人口交的，雖然從未幫人做過這種事，但猛毒的嗓音像是最甘美的好酒，灌得他有點暈沉沉，他依言舔起猛毒的舌，像是舔棒棒糖那樣，一開始有點小心翼翼，但是當身後的撞擊越趨猛烈時，理智逐漸喪失的艾迪便吞吐了起來，好像舔舐的已經不單純是猛毒的舌，更像是在舔對方的性器那樣，大量的黏液使得他的吞吐更為順利，像是要獎勵艾迪做得很好，部分的黏液纏上艾迪的陰莖上下套弄著，這讓身體已經被快感包覆到無法承受的艾迪掉出更多眼淚，而當他察覺還有一條觸手在按壓自己後穴時，恐懼的艾迪滿腦子都想著辦不到、辦不到的！

脹滿的穴口最後還是被另外一條觸手撬開的時候，艾迪痛得幾乎要咬住猛毒的舌頭當作報復，然而自己的下顎被牢牢扣住，只有大把的唾液沿著他的嘴角滑下。

新插入的觸手筆直的往艾迪最深處挺進，於此同時原本就插在體內的巨大性器又動了起來，包覆下身的黏液流量也增多，似乎要安撫宿主的疼痛。

體內一大一中的觸手以不同速度撞擊著他的腸壁，中型的觸手甚至不斷頂著乙狀結腸想喚起艾迪那天美好的回憶，鈍痛逐漸消除的同時是排山倒海的快感，似乎想聽艾迪的叫聲，所以猛毒退出了艾迪的嘴，讓他最喜歡的人類發出可愛的叫聲，一下又一下隨著他抽插的力道加大，帶點哭音的黏膩啞嗓最讓猛毒欲罷不能，如果能每天都跟艾迪做這件事，那有多好？

艾迪斷斷續續的吐出拒絕：「每天、不行的、嗯、嗯啊、太深了！不要、不、哈啊、啊！」

噢，又是更多的拒絕。

猛毒回應的嗓音聽起來十分委屈：「你都每天讓我餓肚子了，就連我這個小心願也不讓我達成嗎？」講著講著好像都要掉出眼淚來了，那對白色的眼睛此時看起來就像一坨融化的冰淇淋。

艾迪實在很想吐槽對方得了便宜還賣乖，但身後的撞擊過於強烈，能吐出來的只有破碎的呻吟，直到觸手突出的顆粒壓過前列線時就刻意卡在那邊不動，而中型的觸手又不斷牴著乙狀結腸時，艾迪像是渾身被抽乾力氣一樣射得亂七八糟，他的穴口緊緊的夾住，逼得兩條觸手也先後噴出大量的熱液，其中一條抽出時，另外一條緊貼著結腸的觸手還在射，似乎打著射多一點就能讓對方懷孕的念頭。

癱軟在桌上的艾迪閉著眼睛喘息，就連猛毒喊了兩次他的名字都沒回應，中型觸手射完抽出的同時，大量的白色液體也隨著穴口的收縮不斷吐出。

艾迪在第三次對方喊自己的名字時，才軟綿綿的咕噥道：「你要負責打掃，聽見沒？我好累……」

連飯都不想吃了，想直接睡。

讀出艾迪的心思，猛毒自認講理的回答：「知道，所以我打掃完可以再來一次嗎？」

實在很想說不要，但艾迪並不想跟上次一樣被操翻還要自己洗床單，權衡之下只能點點頭，但是他附加一個條件：「這次可以一條就好了嗎？拜託？」

兩條一次來實在太刺激，他覺得自己真的會壞掉。

正在用自己的方式打掃的猛毒面對艾迪的請求，爽快的答應：「一條，當然，最大的那種。」

……艾迪真恨不得打死三秒前的自己，面紅耳赤的他糾結了一下才咬牙首肯，隨後他整個人從桌上挪到床上，一臉認命的艾迪粗聲粗氣的問：「你要我躺著、還是趴著？」

潔白的床舖上橫溢的黏液匯聚成一根猙獰的黑色性器，誠如猛毒說的，那很大、非常大，艾迪忍不住別過臉去，卻聽到腦中一股聲音響起：「坐上來。」

艾迪怪叫了一聲:「騎？你要我騎在這玩意兒上？我、我我還是自己打掃好了……」

面對膽小的宿主，猛毒說道：「不要緊，我會慢慢進入的。」

似乎被溫柔又帶點誘惑的嗓音安撫不少，艾迪吸了吸鼻子抬高自己的臀部緩緩靠近那根肉棒，但真的太大了，狀似龜頭的部分堵在穴口就進不去了，艾迪忍著屈辱伸手將自己穴口撐開，慢慢往下坐的時候感覺猛毒一吋吋壓了進來，這跟之前被迫的感覺都不同，更像是自己主動索取疼愛那樣令人羞恥。

含到一半的時候，艾迪已經脹紅了臉，直說：「就只能這樣了。」

猛毒似乎一開始不想逼得太緊，允許只含住一半的艾迪自己動了起來，雖然緩慢得讓人覺得折騰，但最令猛毒感興趣的是盯著脖子都紅了的艾迪嘗試努力的模樣，他可以看上一整天都不膩。

沒有坐到底的結果就是艾迪覺得腿很酸，平常沒特別訓練的他動沒幾下就累得想放棄，這個念頭一出現，十條黑色黏液便扣住艾迪的腰部兩側將他往下猛按，被猛然插到底的艾迪驚叫一聲，挺立的陰莖前端吐出大量透明黏液，頭皮發麻的他有一陣子是動彈不得的，仰著脖子打顫的艾迪好一陣子才撿回自己的聲音，軟綿綿的抗議：「你、你太突然了……這跟說好的不一樣……」

聽著宿主委屈不已的哭訴，猛毒回應道：「一條最大的，沒有不一樣。」語氣中卻帶著使壞的得意。

「你明明說會慢慢來的、我動不了……腿好酸……」艾迪感覺自己的大腿都不聽使喚，哭得一把鼻涕一把眼淚的他感覺扣住自己腰側的黑色黏液輕輕使勁，簡單的就把艾迪提起來，就當那根粗得嚇死人的東西幾乎整根都抽離艾迪體內，只留一顆龜頭含在穴口時，猛毒一個鬆手，艾迪整個人隨著體重筆直坐下，感覺被惡整的人類卻一個髒話都罵不出來，被頂到底的快意撞散了他的語言能力，嘴巴微張的艾迪只能發出破碎的呻吟，隨著猛毒反覆幾次這樣頂弄，艾迪覺得自己要瘋了，尤其對方又分泌出黏液堵住自己的馬眼，說著這次要一起去，一邊不留情的用巨大的性器貫穿宿主，每次狠狠插入時都會將穴內大量的黏液、腸液擠得四濺，淫靡的聲音讓艾迪的身子更加敏感，當猛毒的舌頭舔弄染上情慾色彩的肌膚時，承受不了更多快感的艾迪哭得更大聲。

「我不行、真的不行了……嗯啊、啊哈……我想射了、拜託你快點射……嗚嗯！」當抽插越來越快時，猛毒感應到艾迪想緊緊摟住誰的念頭，將其餘的黏液全部釋出化作人形摟住艾迪，放開對艾迪陰莖前端束縛的同時，猛毒也深深的插入艾迪體內，突起的顆粒在精囊、前列腺二處還不斷的蠕動，可愛的宿主終於被逼得高潮，趴在他的肩膀上尖叫著噴出精液。

對這樣緊密的依賴倍感滿意，宿主腦中炸開的快感及每一吋肌膚尖叫承受的肉慾，猛毒都十足的共享到了，感覺好極了的他隨之如對方所願將模仿的滾燙黏液全部灌在艾迪體內。

全身癱軟的艾迪就這樣趴在他的懷內，不對任何人笑、不屬於任何人，這一刻就屬於他而已，猛毒滿意的舔了舔暈過去的宿主，緩緩的融入艾迪體內。

艾迪是他的，只能跟他在一起，只有他才能跟艾迪合為一體。

這次，艾迪又睡到隔天下午，面對桌上一堆冷掉的食物，覺得浪費錢的艾迪忍不住唸了猛毒幾句，於此同時他的手機響了，來電號碼是昨天在速食店前巧遇的朋友。

猛毒看著接聽電話的艾迪，忍不住在對方差點答應酒吧邀約的時候「善意」提醒：「你真的不知道昨天為什麼會被我做到暈過去嗎？」

艾迪停頓了兩秒後似乎終於明白了什麼，他找了藉口推託朋友的邀約後，開口問猛毒：「你該不會是在吃醋吧？」

面對終於開竅的人類，冒出一顆頭的猛毒繞到艾迪眼前說：「對，我不喜歡你跟他約出去，我不喜歡有人介入我們。」

「你在說什麼啊？笨蛋。」艾迪伸手戳了戳猛毒的額頭，想了一會才說：「我是不會跟你以外的人做昨天那種事的，你應該比誰都還清楚吧？」

艾迪的體溫又上升了，但是講的是實話，他喜歡。共生體纏繞上艾迪的手指回應：「我知道，艾迪，但你最好還是避免類似的情況發生。」

「擁抱、親吻跟基本肢體接觸，是交際時在所難免的。我覺得你需要上點情緒管理課，還有，別再浪費食物了，不然以後就不買給你吃了。」艾迪決定應該再多立點規矩，不然有時暴走的共生體實在弄得他吃不消。

「所以我們每天都該擁抱、親吻跟基本肢體接觸。」猛毒第一次覺得艾迪講的話頗有道理。

「不，我想我們應該對『基本肢體接觸』的範圍定義一下……」

「我想我們已經達成共識了！」

「並沒有，麻煩你聽人講話！」

兩人就這樣你一言我一語扯到天黑，直到最後又變成可疑的呻吟。

 

完

 

後記：

二刷完猛毒之後，回神又開了個安價，有興趣的請看原噗：<https://www.plurk.com/p/mzl0by>

本篇是接在《We》跟《互相尊重》的續篇，有興趣的請自行點選：

《We》：<https://archiveofourown.org/works/16229288>

《互相尊重》：<https://archiveofourown.org/works/16242272>

 

覺得猛迪這CP真的很有毒（掩面），人生第一次在一週內產了三篇文，兩篇還是肉，真是不可思議；但近期不敢再三刷了（瑟瑟發抖），要是每看一次都要割一次肉，大家可能要提早來我墳前上香。

重看一次猛毒以後，覺得猛毒真是男友力爆炸，電影最後明明自己怕火，還在火箭爆炸的時候化作降落傘替艾迪承受大部分的火焰，這不是愛我都不知道什麼才叫愛了QQ而且電影裡面艾迪對他頤指氣使的，溫柔的猛總多半也接受艾迪定下的可笑規矩，太寵太甜了！

聽說原作漫畫虐到爆，突然感謝電影拍得這麼歡樂，讓我認識到有這麼一個美好的人外觸手CP。

歡迎大家來找我聊天唷，猛迪愛愛最高！

 

BY 舞飛音


End file.
